


Blind spot

by Contevent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Fun, General Cluelessness, Jess is the true hero here, Nervousness, The smartest people have a blind spot, prompt, selective ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contevent/pseuds/Contevent
Summary: Let's put it this way. If Icarus is a cautionary tale that warns of the danger of getting too close to the truth, then Lena is completely safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilqueenapologist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evilqueenapologist).



> This is a prompt by evilqueenapologist, from Tumblr.  
> "SuperCorp April Fools writing prompt: Lena says in the most serious voice ever, “I’ve known your supergirl this whole time.” Kara starts stamering and sweating and “April fools! … Kara are you okay???”  
> Special thanks to the talented artist Iahfy, from tumblr, whose work inspired some of the lines of this prompt.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Kara presented herself in front of Jess, Lena’s secretary. She was hard working, but as soon as she saw her, she put her work down.

_“Miss Danvers. Still no appointment I see._  
_-I’m really sorry for all the time I caused you problem._  
_-It’s alright really, miss Luthor gave you permission after all._  
_-Yes, but this time she called me… I was wondering. Is there something wrong? She sounded serious.”_

Jess paused an instant. No, there was no way…

_“I don’t know miss Danvers, I’m sure she’ll tell you soon enough. I’ll tell her you’re here.”_

She pushed a green button on her office phone, looking directly at Kara. She looked nervous. She truly was worried.

 _“Jess?_ Said Lena through the phone.  
_-Miss Danvers for you._  
_-I see…_ Her voice betrayed a deep concentration. _Let her in.”_

Kara smiled nervously at Jess and went in the office, and slowly closed the door behind her. It was night time, far after office hours, but Lena always overworked. She never truly took the time to breath, except with Kara. That was made their time so special, made her feel special. Lena had the immense responsibility of L corp on her shoulder, but she never missed an opportunity to appreciate Kara’s presence.  
But this time, she didn’t look happy. She was sitting at her desk, perfectly still, seemingly lost in thoughts. Kara stood in front of her, worried.  
Lena looked at her.

_“I know you’re Supergirl”._

The words resonated in Kara’s mind, meaningless, as though she had forgotten her adoptive tongue. She stared at Lena with confusion, dumb struck, empty. Her friend's expression was cold, severe, her mesmerizing gaze fixed right at her. Those green eyes. Like spears running her through.  
She got up and turned her back on her, gazing at the streets below. Then, Kara started to realize.

 _“B-but-_  
_-I’ve known for quite a time really. I wasn’t obvious at first. But all the coincidences...”_

__

Kara was now panicking. Lena Luthor knew her secret. How? What was she thinking about her now! What else did she know? The DEO? She had to call her sister. No. She had to deny it. Everything. Maybe she could… But could she lie to her face? Could she lie to Lena?  
Ice cold sweat ran in her back, her hands were now shaking, she was on the verge of tears.  
She was discovered.  
Lena…

_“And here I thought I had a friend. More lies. You’re like everyone else in the end.”_

Fury and shame overwhelmed Kara like a volcano. Her suit underneath her cloth was burning her skin. She always felt reassurance at its touch. But it was now betraying her, it was hurting Lena. She awkwardly walked to her, her fear so powerful she could barely feel her legs. She extended her hands to her friend. Her confident. Her hero. She could not bear the idea of her rejecting her. Maybe she deserved it, but she had to explain. She had to fix this.  
The instant she was about to grab Lena’s shoulder, Lena pivoted to face her.  
A gigantic grin on her face.

_“April fool!”_

 

 

April.  
Fool.

The mighty Kara remained motionless, like a life size doll of herself, her hand oddly grasping nothing in front of her, her mouth agape. Her mind running through every date in the calendar, desperately trying to remember which was today.  
Lena went from really proud of her joke to strangely shy.

 _“Did I did it right? That’s how you do it right?”_  
_-Hu.. y.. YES! ThAt’s a GOoD JOke!”_

Lena’s face illuminated itself, like the most beautiful flower blooming before Kara, who was closer to a scarlet flurried goose.

 _“I’m really proud of this one_ , Lena said while walking past Kara, overcome with excitement. _It’s the first time I have the opportunity to make such a prank. Jess helped me write it. She’ll be glad too”_

She paused.

_“Kara? Are you alright? You look feverish”._

Kara turned around, dangerously approaching the nervous breakdown, a big smiled slapped to her face.

_“I aM suPer FiNe! ShaCka bRa!”_

She was losing it. Lena looked at her concerned. She walked to her friend and took her hands in hers. The physical contact was too much for an already unstable Kara, and she couldn’t help but mumble incoherently. Lena. Lena was close. Her perfume, her big emerald eyes, the vibrancy of her lipstick. And her hands, soft, warm, and delicate on her, chasing away the chill that had invaded her.

_“Kara? My God, your hands are cold as ice!  
**-THANKS! YOU’RE HOT!”**_

And she ran away, loudly bumping through the door like a charging boar, leaving Lena behind, confused, puzzled, and quite unsure if joke had the intended effect. Jess appeared in the office, slowly walking while looking around, as if she was entering the den of a monster. She tried to get her boss’s attention by moving in front of her the documents she was holding, but it took two good seconds for Lena to snap out of it.

 _“Jess,_ she said, smiling as if she saw her for the first time today. _Did you see Kara go?_  
_-It was hard to miss her, I’m pretty sure she’s half a block away by now._  
_-Strange._  
_-What happened?_ Jess face suddenly decomposed itself. _You didn’t make the April’s fool joke did you?_  
_-Yes, of course I did. Why?_  
_-But… We said… she is…”_

Jess couldn’t believe it. It was enough that Lena was obsessively unaware that Kara was Supergirl, when even she had deduced it. She had tried to make Lena understand by herself, she even tried to make her realize it with that stupid April fool scenario. But nothing worked. Kara could have transformed in front of her, she would have applaud her cosplay.  
She took a deep, deep breath, followed by a long relaxing sigh.

 _“It’s alright miss Luthor, I’ll take care of it._  
_-Thank you Jess, I think I may have overdid it, she truly looked surprised._  
_-Why,_ answered Jess, hiding her sarcasm the best she could, _I truly wonder why.”_


End file.
